Zombie Hordes
by JadeRabbyt
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker see a stupid movie and visit the arcade. Watch as they courageously face a poorlymade action flick, battle a dangerous virtual menace, and just sorta, y'know, hang out and stuff. R&R!


Zombie Hordes

By JadeRabbyt

A/N: Something to do between chapters of "Saving Sam." That story holds the bulk of my attention at the moment, but this is just a neat-o little episode-style piece.

"Get 'im Danny!"

Danny clicked the gun off-screen and refocused on the undead armies approaching. A corpse took advantage of his pause and lunged, raking its grimy claws across the screen and leaving a trio of ragged, crimson slashes. A countdown began flashing on Danny's side. "Ugh, I had to reload." He fumbled in his pockets for another token and slipped it into the slot.

"Geez, look at that." Tucker whistled as the game paused for a second to introduce a boss. "This game is excellent."

"Yeah, but it sure eats up enough quarters." The two stood side-by-side, guns raised and at the ready, as the boss monster roared and charged, all fangs and muscled, rotting flesh. The camera vibrated with each crushing step. The two of them plugged away, eyes narrowed, intent on defeating the virtual menace.

"Honestly. Don't you two get enough of this sort of thing in real life?" Sam folded her arms and leaned up against a nearby machine to watch.

"Yeah." Danny's eyes didn't leave the screen. He frowned as he took a hard hit from the beast's huge fangs. "But here they take quarters instead of leaving bruises."

"Plus, we don't get guns," Tucker added.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We don't need guns. We fight ghosts."

"Lighten up, Sam. We're just playing." Danny spared a glance at her while the boss backed up to regroup.

"It's almost time for the movie to start, anyway."

"Aw man. Really?" Tucker took a hit and slipped in another token. Danny fired away with his plastic weapon.

"Hurry it up, Tucker. We've almost got him!"

"I'm with you. Don't worry about it." Tucker sneaked in a hit at the monster's critical point. It jumped back from them, screaming and roaring in an expression of sheer undead fury before exploding in a bloody mess. Black, slimy chunks of flesh flew at the camera and stuck to it.

Tucker blew on the gun's muzzle and gave a smug smile. "You can't lose with Tucker Foley."

"Or an infinite supply of quarters." Sam stood up straight and crossed her arms. "The movie's going to start without us."

"Alright. Come on, Tucker, the zombie hordes will still be there when the movie lets out." Danny slid his gun into the holder and followed Sam out the dark, noisy arcade and into the theater halls.

Tucker followed suit a little less eagerly. "We still had money in that thing, you know."

They walked into the theater and looked around for seats. The theater wasn't crowded enough for there to be a lack of them, but it was difficult to find some good ones. Tucker led the way to a set of three near the outside of a row about half-way back.

Tucker looked around and sniffed butter and salt. "Hey, we forgot popcorn!"

"So go get some." Danny leaned back and rested his feet on the empty seat in front.

Tucker searched his pockets. "I don't have any money."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Did you spend all of it on tokens?"

"I'll have you know that 'Dwelling of the Angry Undead' is a veritable work of art."

Sam handed him a ten. "No butter."

"Get me a Pepsi," Danny said. "And a pack of M&M's."

"I could use a water," Sam added.

"Why do I have to be the busboy?" Tucker demanded.

"Because you want popcorn more than we want that other stuff?" Sam flashed him a smile.

"It's going to cost more than ten dollars."

"Fine." Sam took it back and exchanged it for a twenty. "There."

Tucker sighed and put the money in his pocket. He grumbled a little on his way out.

Sam looked over at Danny. "So, have you seen any reviews for this?"

"No, but I think it's supposed to be gruesome."

"Gruesome is good..." They made idle talk for several more minutes until the lights dimmed for the previews to start. They laughed and joked at the latest eye candy Hollywood was rolling out, action movies with stern heroes and beautiful blondes, comedies with jocks and girls galore, the latest horror blood-baths.

Sam watched a rooftop explosion as a deep voice described how someone would have to 'blast their way to peace-or pieces.' "It's all so mindless, yet entrancing."

Tucker came back in the middle of the Fandamnit advertisement. He wove his way past several people before handing Danny and Sam their respective edibles. "I am so sick of seeing this ad..." He took his seat, and in several minutes the movie started.

It opened with a quote from an obscure religious source. A series of background shifts from hieroglyphs, to bottled water, to volcanoes and bloodstains was somehow tied together by a voice-over done by someone who sounded old enough to be around when hieroglyphs were common. For the next half-hour they watched as the gun-toting, tough-talking hero was introduced along with his lackeys and enemies. The lackeys included an officious, fat man with a cigar and a good suit, a thin, balding desk-jockey with nervous eyes and a quick stride, and a witty, irritating orphan who made a living as a pick-pocket. The enemies were conceptualized with similar originality and depth.

Tension built as the fat man was murdered, causing the hero to swear vengeance. Minor henchmen were executed before the hero finally found The Clue that lead him to the Bad Guy, and the entire mess ended in an eruption of marginal special effects.

"Whooo! That was the best movie ever!" Tucker shouted, pumping his fists.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please. There was no plot, no theme, no point..."

"Yeah, yeah." Tucker waved it aside. "But did you see when Albert Swatsemflattenburger shot the nuke at Davizex? That was classic."

"You have to admit, Sam. The special effects were pretty good," Danny added with a smile.

"Well, at least it keeps the economy going. But I do remember why I don't go to the movies with you two very often."

Tucker sucked on the last of his soda. "Why's that?" Sam gave him a look of angry exasperation. "Kidding. Let's go shoot some more zombies."

They got up and left the theater, ambling through the carpeted corridors with the rest of the crowd. Tucker and Danny headed for the arcade, but Sam hung back.

"I think I'll skip the arcade and just go home, if it's all the same to you guys."

"Sure Sam. See you later." Danny gave her a little wave before following Tucker, who was making a bee-line for the zombies.

Someone was already playing their game, and they filled the time with violent adventures in a taxi simulator instead. After five minutes, the anonymous zombie-slayer gave up, and Danny and Tucker took over. They played side-by-side, guns raised as they cut down row after row of virtual enemies.

A/N: This is me just kinda "shcrewin' aroun.'" It's hardly my best work, and I really have no clear idea where this story is headed. Whether or not I continue will be determined by you, the reader. So: if like it and want to see some more, go review.


End file.
